Cody and the Mighty Ducks
by emmydisney17
Summary: After 17 years of living on Puckworld, Cody, a human boy, along with the Mighty Ducks, returns to Earth where he meets his long lost family and becomes a part of Wildwing's family with his siblings.
1. Cody and the Mighty Ducks

**Cody and the Mighty Ducks**

**Okay, so it's the male version of Penny and the Mighty Ducks, it was an idea i've kept into my head for a while and now i'm ready to put it on the internet. And basicly the story will still sound short but please understand that i just explains the past of Cody intead of breaking it into small bits so that you can catch up okay? I hope you understand.** **Oh yeah, also i'm somewhat barrowing a few parts to Penny and the Mighty Ducks story, just to let you know.**

* * *

This story is about the Might Ducks but it's also about a human earth boy named Cody. Cody wasn't like the other boys, the main reason was that he was raised by alien ducks on Puckworld and loved it. Also, the duck's story really starts with him, starting on Earth.

It all started precisely in the vast human city called Anaheim. Living there were lots of young and happy girls who were all very pretty and very attractive. Among them was the beautiful 13 year old Trinity, she was the local cat's meow and she was also the richest babe in the entire city. She was also the main heartthrob for all the boys in her school, every last boy wanted her to be their girlfriend and to go out with her.

Among these boys was a 14 year boy named Tylor. Tylor was madly in love with Trinity and long very much to make her his but with all the competidors aiming for the girl Tylor knew he had to do something fast before someone else claimed her heart.

He spent hoars trying to find the right gift but he knew he was running out of time. Suddenly, one night a strange orb landed in the boy's backyard, it was a Diamond! A very beautiful strange alien diamond. Tyler knew that all girls loved diamonds so he got a jeweler he knew to turn the diamond into a very stunning ring.

The next day at school Tylor gave Trinity the ring and she accepted it. But the moment she put the ring on on that same day, a second after she had gotten it to try it on, she didn't know that she had just triggered something she couldn't stop for a long time, something that absolutly no one ever thought it could ever happen for a girl.

Hoars later something strange started happening to Trinity, she started to have mood swings, weird cravings, morning sickness and even started knitting for no reason at all. When her parents took her to the doctor to have her checked out and they discovered the shocking truth, Trin was pregnant!

The news shocked everyone and her parents imediantly thought that one of the boys in her school must have done it to her but since Trin had never had a boyfriend in her life it was quite impossable to really blame the shock on any boy in town. And she never went anywhere without her parents so she couldn't have been 'harrased', it was a very confusing mystery indeed for a long time.

Nethertheless, Trin's parents planed from the first moment the baby would be born she would have to give it up to a childless family. Sadly, it was never ment to be. The diamond belonged to Lord Dragaunus and he was mad about one of his own power sorces having landed on an alien planet and wanted it's power back.

For Trin life was almost the same, only know she had a baby growing inside her and the only sad thing about it was that she would never get to be the baby's mother. Then, on November 13, at 9:56 am, she had her baby, a boy named Cody. After he was named Cody was taken away by force from Trinity by her parents, but not before she wrapped him in a blanket that had his name and a green wristband to him, and was giving to a care taker who promiced to give the baby a proper family. But that would never happen.

Wraith, the red Saurian's wizard, used his magic to steal away Cody and the baby appeared in the Raptor. They put the baby in a cloning device and created his clone, dubbing it 'Hector', and sent Baby Cody into space where he would die. But luckily the rocket instead landed on a planet filled with alien ducks called Puckworld where he landed in the middle of the city and the ducks were amazed to see an alien that wasn't like them at all.

It was then that a duck named Canard, the most popular hockey player of all dispite his age, decided to keep Cody and raise him as his own child, earning Cody a place among the ducks as one of them, the only human on the planet.


	2. Cody's life on Puckworld

**Cody's Life on Puckworld**

17 year old Cody Thunderbeak stood at the doorway with his shaggy salt and pepper hair waving in the light breeze of the wind and his Amber eyes were gleaming with joy as he looked out the window of his home. He looked all over from just one window and smiled at the world he lived in. He felt free to do whatever he wanted. His father, Canard Thunderbeak, came in and said "So, what's on your mind for your first ever sleep over son?"

"Something daring and exciting." Cody responded with a smile "Just me and Wildwing, we're the coolest trio in the entire planet of Puckworld!" Canard chuckled and ruffled his son's hair playfully "Well, don't try anything _too_ daring and exciting. Remeber Tessa and the school?" "It wasn't my fault, i just happen to not notice her there as we tried to glide over the school."

"It put you and Nosedive in six weeks of detention." Canard said "Can i help it if we almost crash landed? We were only 10 feet from the playground, Ten feet! It's not like we ment to crash or something." Cody said then he frowned sadly and said "I was just trying to have fun." Canard placed his hand on his son's shoulders and said "Well, i think it wasn't fair either. My teammate Jason thought so and i quite agree."

Cody looked at his dad and said "But dad, you _never _did anything wrong." Canard let out a smile and said "Oh yeah? When i was your age, i was a trouble maker myself." Cody looked at his dad with a surprised look on his face and said "No way, you? A trouble maker?" "Oh yes," the bronze duck said "As inpossable as it seems, i've also make a few things to spice up my life."

Canard went to the bed and sat down with his son "When i was young they called me 'Cannonball Canard', whenever i had a plan, it would go off like a cannon. Like this one time i played a prank a fellow classmate of mine named Sarah. When she went to the bathroom she got a real shock in her life when she open the lid of the toliet and screamed when she saw that fake monster in the toliet." He started to laugh as he said "She screamed so loud the glass windows broke so much that look like shiny pills!"

Cody laughed along with his father and the duck added "And then there was David, i played a real good prank on him. I stuffed fluffy toys in his locker and when he opened them he got burried under a a bunch of baby plusies! Ha, he turned so red he could've looked like the red light in Hockey when somebody scored." Cody laughed harder and Canard continued his tailes from memory lane "Then there was Melissa, a good looking sports girl, i snuck into the girl's locker room and swaped her panties with a pair of men boxers! You could just imagin her shock to see boy underwear in place of hers."

They kept laughing until they stopped and Cody said "Dad, your the best." Canard pulled his son into a hug and he said "You're the best too, just like your old man." "Don't worry dad, i'll be fine." Cody told his father "I know you will son." Canard said "I know you will."

* * *

Later on Cody arrived at the corner where Wildwing's house where the Flashblade brothers lived and went in. This was his first sleepover and they soon had a blast till 2 am. By then Cody had drifted off into space, Everyone he knew had things that were normal to them... but not him. Sure he had grown up with the ducks, learned what they had learned and so on, but why was he the only one that looked like himself?

He had a loving father and the best best friends anyone could ask for but Cody had always felt that something... just wasn't right. He had never giving the idea much thought when he was younger but now it was all he could think of for tonight. "Hey guys," he said "Do you think that... there are others like me out there?" for a while the ducks were quiet, mostly because Nosedive had already fallen asleep and was now sawing his seventh log, but then Wildwing said "Sure there is, after all, we can never tell what's out there until we go there."

Cody smiled at the nice feeling his friend's words gave him, then he went to sleep with a smile along with Wildwing.


	3. Cody learns of Drake Ducaine

**Cody Learns of Drake Ducaine**

The Next day Cody woke up before Wildwing and Nosedive and went off to school by himself. He saw a young little duck on a playground bench with tears in his eyes and went up to him. Turns out his family's house went on fire over the weekend and Cody decided to cheer up the young duck by playing hockey with the young duck, who's name was James, right after school.

An hoar later Cody was just fine in math class where he fast the fastest of the entire class and was the first to always get free time. He was just looking up some fun websites while the teacher was out when he overheared some fellow student talk about something "Did you hear what happened? Some dope brought a gun to school for show and tell."

"Did he get caught?"

"Duh, of course he did!"

"Why would he do that?"

"I have no idea but for whatever reason he's going to be in big trouble!"

"I heard that he was sent to the big house for life along with his father."

"No surprise, i mean his dad is a tough hunter but enought to actually let his kid bring his son to school with a gun?"

Cody turned his head and said "Who was he anyway?" "Nothin' for the beakless wonder to know," someone said coldly "Only for us future crime busters." It was Ivan the hot shot bully who wants to be a police officer. Cody thought it was very ironic for someone who never fallowed the rules to be a police cop but he wouldn't dare say anything. It wasn't worth it.

In the last class before the last bell of school rang Cody was working on his hockey moves and plans when he overheard another conversation.

"I cannot belive this is happening, my best friend is moving away!"

"No way,"

"Way! I've like known her since preschool and now this is happening! I wish i could just change my friend's parents minds so easily."

Cody looked up and said "Can i offer to help?" "Sorry, no thanks." the girl duck said "No boys allowed." "Oh brother." Cody sighed it was just going to be another one of those days, one that he never want to happen again. He already had enough detention slips for 25 acts of pranks in a single simester then anywhere else.

* * *

After school the human boy rejoined his pals and his father for a game of hockey where Canard was the shooter, Wildwing was the goalie and Nosedive would just skate along nearby with Cody "So Cody, what's been happening on your side of the hood?" "My grandma passed on a month ago." Cody replied "Ouch," the duck said "Well, we weren't really that close anyway." Cody said "Remember that little thing i told you and your bro about me being the 'Insulter list' guess who was number one?"

"So i guess you don't miss her much huh?" Nosedive asked "Nope, but she always talked about someone named Drake Ducaine. Who's that guy anyway?" Cody asked "Well, Buddy of mine, Drake Ducaine totally ruled! Along time ago a race of evil lizards called the Saurians had taken control of everything. Like it was game over for the whole univerce! But Drake invented a super cool mask, a goalie mask," as he said Goalie he ripped off his older brother's mask and put it on as he continued "That could see their invisable shelds! He hunter them down, kicked their scales clear to another demention and the croud goes wild!"

Then the blonde haired duck triped and fell down while Cody laughed before helping him up "So Drake must be the coolest duck ever huh? I bet Wildwing is the reincarnation of the duck himself."

"You wish." Wildwing said with a smile

"But then again, that could explain why i couldn't get a single puck past you." Canard told his friend "Nah, if anyone has the spirit of Drake it's you Canard." Wildwing said "You even have a son that looks up to you." The two went up to the duck and the boy as Wildwing added "Besides, i've hear of all those stories, they're just legends."

"Legends?" Nosedive asked in shock "Wake up and smell yourself bro! You're talking about the most totally cool duck who ever quacked, flat out!" "Relax baby brother," Wildwing said "The Saurian overlords vanished centeries ago."

But for one Wildwing was wrong, in a week's time they would soon lose everything forever.


	4. From Best day to Worse day

**Best day to Doomsday**

It had been a full week and much had happened during them since Cody had heard of Drake's legend and now he was slowly eating his breakfast slowly since he didn't have such a good night. That night he had watched a horror flick and had nightmares all night. Why must school start so early in the morning he wondered to himself as he let out a great big yawn.

As he got dressed, rubbing the green wristband he had kept since he was a baby, he waited for the bus and went through the mail. When he saw an envelope ment for him he started to open it but then stopped and decided to open it as school, the bus was just around the corner anyway. As he got on the bus he fell asleep all the way to school but woke himself up in time to get off.

The hoars of school pasted slowly but normally and before he knew it it was time for the last class before school was out for the weekend. As Cody finished his history test he could hear Nosedive, who was a few desks behind him, whisper something before a paper air plane landed in front of the human boy. He unwrapped the paper and read what the note said:

_Hey Cody, come out to the hall, i wanna talk to you._

Cody smiled and looked at his friend, a little confused when he saw the distressed like look on his friend's face. "Uh, Miss?" Cody asked the teacher "Can i go outside for some fresh air?" "Ok, but be back soon." the teacher said "And no stink boming the girl's bathroom again!" "Right, ok." Cody said then he left with nosedive holding the peice of paper he never let go of.

* * *

Cody and Nosedive were at the outside of the building as Cody asked "What's wrong Nosedive?" "Just look at my paper." Nosedive said as he showed the boy his grades. The paper turned out to be both his late report card and his lastest sheet of history. Both had nothing but F's on them. "Do you know what that means?" Nosedive asked "It means i'm gonna get held back!"

"No!" Cody exclaimed "Yes!" The paniced duck said "What'll happen once my folks find out about it? They'll send me to a bouring school for sure!" "Hold up." Cody said "Maybe it was just a mistake, i mean how offen is it that report cards get switched by accident?" Hearing that made Nosedive smile "You're right, i'll just hide this from them and tell them that i got all A's, it's brilliant!" Then he became worried again and said "But what happens when they find out? What it it really is my report card?"

"We'll think of something," Cody said then he showed the duck the envelope and said "I got this in the mail today." "What's it about?" Nosedive asked "Let's find out." The boy said he took out the letter and opened it. Cody couldn't belive his eyes when he read the letter, nor could Nosedive as he looked at the letter with his mouth hanging open until Cody shut it.

**To Cody Thunderbeak,**

**Congratualtions! You have won 100 in our drawing contest!**

"I won!" Cody asked his drawing was of Drake Ducaine with the mask and the sauians with the duck winning the fight for Puckworld but he never thought that his art would win! He just entered it for fun but now he just discovered he won! "Wow! I can't belive it!" "I can't belive it either!" Nosedive said with a smile "Boy, my bro's gonna be soo green when he find out!"

"Oh man, i can't wait to show my dad this!" Cody said as he waved the letter around his head "I've just got to show dad this, he'll be so excited! I wonder what we'll buy first, oh man, he'll be so happy for me he'll just blow up!"

Suddenly a wind blew the paper out of the hands of Cody's hands and the two ran for it to catch the paper. They ran after it until Cody got close enough and placed his foot on the paper, this time keeping a tighter grip on it before he put it in his pocket.

**BOOM!**

All of a sudden the sound of a bomb blowing up nearby alerted the two and they looked up in shock to see two large red ships soaring over head. The Saurian ships! "RUN!" Nosedive yelled as he ran of with Cody behind him however another bomb broke of a peice of the school's roof fell and it struck the boy, knocking him out cold.

Hoars later Cody woke to see a blood red sky and that his school was now in shambles "Nosedive!" He called out "Where are you! This is no time for a game!" Suddenly some robots jumped at him but Cody escaped leaving behind his wristband behind, not even bothing to come back to get it.

Wildwing and Canard ran across the once crowded school grounds and looked around in deep worry for their loved ones. "Dive! Dive where are you?" Wildwing shouted as he looked around for his brother "Cody! Cody!" Canard called out for his only son in worry. What if those robots did something terrable to him? Then he saw Cody's wristband and feared the worse when he noticed a puddle of blood near it.

"My son... my child..." the duck sobbed as tears started to fall from his eyes. He took the band into his hands and growled, now it was personal! Whoever was responcable would truely pay!


	5. Meeting Mallory and Grin

**Meeting Mallory and Grin**

19 weeks had pasted and Cody was lost in though as he looked at the damage of his own home town. He was so worried about his best friends and even his father. He remembered that one time when he was 3 years old he kept bothing his father when he was doing his work and study and he always got tickle attacked for fun. But now his father was gone as well as his best friends.

As he kept walking down a road he heard some crashing sounds and he fallowed the sound to see a red headed girl duck wearing some kind of tattered clothing that was once awho had just finished destroying the robots "I've always hated robots." she said as Cody got a closer look at the girl.

When she saw the boy she got into a fighting stance. Cody ducked behind a broken car but the duck girl still saw him. Yet she lowered her guard and said "Sorry about that, i thought you were one of those robots." "Uh, do i look like one to you?" Cody asked "Well, unless your a robot with some kind of trick costume to throw me off i'd say you're a normal kid. Sort of."

"Very Funny," Cody said

"My name's Mallory, you are?"

"Cody, Cody Thunderbeak." the boy said.

"Thunderbeak?" Mallory asked "You mean Canard Thunderbeak?" "Yes." Cody said with a smile "Well, that expmains a lot then." Mallory said "Come on, let's get to someplace safe." Cody nodded and he fallowed the duck girl away from the alley.

* * *

The boy and the duck ended up high in a still standing tower, higher then the rest of the tops, and Mallory said "Welcome to central control... at least for now." Cody smiled and looked around the place with as much wonder the place had. Then he bumped into something and looked: It was a tall mussel bound duck with black hair and wore some sort of armor along with shattered clothes just like Mallory.

"Ah, Cody Thunderbeak." the duck said "I knew you were coming, i sinced it." "Cool." Cody said "But uh... shouldn't you be with your families, not that i'm being to personal about it or... something."

"We were with our familes." Mallory said "I was having, what my family calls our get togethers, 'Family Fun day' when suddenly those crooks attacked." "I was medetating." Grin said "But even those i was, i could never since this happening right before my eyes."

"Me? It happened when i was at school. Of course i got hit in the head and when i woke up everyone i knew was gone." Cody said "Now i wonder if dad's ok." "Don't worry Cody," Mallory said "Canard's the toughest duck i know and he'd never get caught so easily." "Still, i miss him." Cody said as he looked outside to the crushed city down below "I wonder where he is now."

"I'm sure he's fine." Grin said "Remember, you and your father are one, even if appart. He'll find you or you'll find him, which ever comes first." Cody smiled as he closed his eyes, with a little lingering feeling of worry in his mind._ If i'm here, i wonder where Nosedive and Wildwing are?_


	6. The Arrival of Tanya and Duke

**The Arrival of Duke and Tanya**

Cody was sleeping in his new bed and having a dream. In the dream he was with his father and his best friends again. Although they never said a word Cody just smiled and knew all was as it should be. Suddenly Canard, Wildwing and Nosedive vanished and the entire dream turned into a nightmare as the saurain robots invaded and took aim at the boy...

He woke up with a shout and fell out of bed. He looked around and looked at the digital alarm clock. It read 2:42 am. After that nightmare he was going to stay awake no matter what. He got up and looked around with a flashlight in hand. He sat down near the window and looked at the dark world outside. Normally he'd see a few lights from building before the sun was up but now it was utterly dark.

"Can't sleep huh?" Mallory asked "Yeah," Cody said "You know, me and dad are really alike. We play pranks and get into trouble. I mean, he did it when he was young." "I know," Mallory said "Why's that?" Cody asked "You're looking at the victum of Canard's stage prank." Mallory said "No way," "Way," Mallory said "When i was 12 years old Canard put a big peice of wade gum at the stage and my shoe caught on it. I ended up falling right in the middle of my big act in the school play. He made me look like a dope!"

"Did you get even with him?" Cody asked "Yeah, i shoved his head into a toliet." Mallorys said That made Cody laugh.

Suddenly a soft alarm rang and the two went to the telescope to see two ducks, a dark feathered boy duck and a blonde haired female duck. "Who are they?" Cody asked "I can't tell, it's too dark and the lends needs a good spit shine." Mallory said "Let's invite them in." Cody said.

He found a row of ladders and pushed them off their perch shouting "Look out down there!" The ducks below yelped and jumped out of the way as the ladders landed right next to them. The two looked amazed and the male started climbing up while the female went behind.

When they got to the top to the headquarters the ducks got their balance and the male looked at Mallory "Well, hey there toots." "Oh no, not you!" Mallory said as she face palmed herself "Of all the ducks in the entire planet we had to rescue you from the robot invested streets!" "Do you know him Mallory?" Cody asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"His name's Duke L'Orange," Mallory said "He's a theif and he carries around a creepy kind of sword that has hidden tricks that only he knows all about." "Creepy?" Duke asked "Lady, it's a lightsaber sword and it's the most handsomest sword ever forged by the hands of gods." "And he's also a great big fibber." Mallory said "Hey!" Duke snapped as he looked like he was gonna blow but instead he turned his back and said "Because your pretty i'm gonna pretend i never heard that."

"Name's Tanya," the blonde duck said "I was just working in my family's workshop when suddenly-boom! Here i am with a robber who thinks his another Casanova." "Nice to meet ya." Cody said with a smile "Name's Cody Thunderbeak. Son of the great prankster and hockey player." "You're Canard's kid?" Duke asked "Yeah, what did you think?" Cody asked with a smirk.

"Well, they always said that his son was... well, diffrient but i never thought you'd, i mean he, i mean, no offance... strange looking." Tanya said fumbling a few surprised words as she spoke while theying not to upset Cody at the same time. Cody just smiled and streched out his arms "Don't worry, i get that alot." "I'm sure you do." Duke said with a smile. Cody smiled and knew that things were going to be just fine now that he met more ducks.


	7. Cody Finds his Father and Friends

**Cody finds his father and friends**

Cody awoke from his slumber to find himself in his 'bedroom' which was really a tent with patches in it. He left the tent and looked around the base to find that he was all alone with a note from Mallory as the only clue he had.

**Cody,**

**By the time you read this note, me and my tropes were be looking for more survivers and extra helping hands in order to take down that dragon goon that took over the planet.**

**See you soon, Mallory**

Cody felt really bad about his friends without him, he felt more bad like the time someone was spreading that nasty rumor about him trying to sabatouge Hockey in High School. He went to the edge of the window to clear his head and saw a sight that sent a rush of joy in his heart: It was his father!

"DAD!" Cody yelled at the top of his lungs "DAD! OVER HERE! IT'S ME CODY!" But Canard didn't hear the boy, he just kept running and Cody quickly climbed down the lader as fast as he could so he could catch up to the duck. He only hoped that Canard would stop soon.

* * *

Canard ran across the snowy streets as he shot some robots with his puck blaster "That was for my son." Canard said after he had blasted the last robot the street had. He looked at his son's green wristband, which he had with him, and felt sorry for himself "Oh Cody," he said softly "I'd give anything to have you back son... i miss you so much."

Then he heard a voice he thought he'd never see ever again "Dad!" "Cody?" he turned around and was surprized and overjoyed to see his son, alive and well, running up to him with open arms "SON!" "DAD!" The two wrapped their arms around the other and hugged very tightly, father and son were together again at last! "My son... my son..." Canard said happily as he ruffled his son's hair and pulled him closer "I was so worried about you." "I missed you too Dad." Cody said "But i knew that this would happen, i knew it!"

Canard gave his son his wrist band and the boy wore it back on his right hand. "Where were you son, i thought something terrable happened to you!" "I should be asking you!" Cody said with a smile "Well, i was going to rescue Wildwing and Nosedive from the prisoner camps." "Rescue them? Let me come!" Cody said as he got his fists ready to pound "I wouldn't have it any other way." Canard said with a smile.

* * *

Wildwing and Nosedive were walking with the other prisoners as the white duck said "Dive, what are we gonna do?" "I hear you bro," the duck said "I mean, we keep hearing about the resistance but where are they?" "I don't know," Wildwing said "Maybe just a legend, like Drake Ducaine." he and his brother stopped walking as he said "It's hopeless, we don't stand a chance."

Suddenly an arm pulled him backwards and Wildwing was surprized to see Canard along with Cody "Canard! Cody!" He said as Nosedive ran up and gave Cody a high five "Where have you been all these months?" "I was lost and looking for you!" Cody said "And i was with the resistance." "The resistance?" Wildwing asked with a smile with Nosedive.

After Canard explained a few things he said that he and the team that Cody had 'formed' were going to take out the Saurians. "How? Nobodies ever seen them." Wildwing pointed out "I've found it Wildwing," Canard said "In an old temple near a mountain called Twin Beaks, the mask. Drake Ducain's Mask." As he said the mask he pulled out a strange duck mask from his pack and showed it to the amazed boys.

"Wow! He was real." Cody gasped Nosedive wanted to hold it but Canard took it away and said "Beat it kid before you get us into trouble." "But Dad, he's my pal!" "And my brother," Wildwing said "So if you want me, then my brother's part of the deal." Canard thought about it and said "Alright." He said "But your responcable for the kid's safety." Nosedive smiled and said "Alright Bro and Codster! This smacks us a serious par-t-t-iey!"


	8. Storming the Fortress

**Storming the Fortress**

After a while of getting the team together the group were already in their armor and were now waiting for Cody to finish his armor. "Are you done in there?" Nosedive asked "You've been in their for an hour!" "It's only been a few minutes!" Cody cried "Just come out or i'll have to drag you out!" "Alright, alright! I'm coming out!" Cody said then he came out of the room he was changing from.

He wore a darbk blue short sleeve shirt underneath a bronze chest plate with a bronze shoulder pad on his right sholder while his left one had a white pad, Dark blue jeans held up by a brown belt, a rip on the legging on his left knee, black boots with white edgings dark gray fingerless gloves with the Mighty Duck's team picture on the back hand of his right glove. On the right hip of his belt was a puck blaster.

"So how do i look?" Cody asked "Just like you're father." Mallory said the father duck smiled and placed his hand on his son's right shoulder "Yeah," Canard said "Like father, like son." "Oh Dad." Cody said with a smile.

Later the team were riding an air ship called the Aerowing to the hidden HQ of the Saurain lord Dragonius. Cody was on the edge of his seat as the moment to take down his Royal Rottenness crept closer and closer with no end. He had losts of fighting expereance thanks to the advice from his dad and he knew that the robots wouldn't be able to stand a chance with him.

After Canard put on the mask he said that the aerowing was close to the HQ of the evil fire breathing lord "Here? We're twenty clicks from no where." "I don't think so." Cody said "I have a strong feeling that we're just ahead of the fire breath's castle of doom and death!" "You couldn't be more right son." Canard said.

Then the ship entered the hidden area of the Saruian fortress. Once they landed Everyone left to enter the castle... all but one that is.

"Yo!" Nosedive cried "What about me?" "Relax little brother," Wildwing told his brother "Somebody has to gaurd the ship." "I think i just got the short end of the hockey stick!"

* * *

Inside the fortress the ducks, and Cody, were walking down a hall while avoding a few robots. Cody suddenly started to have flashbacks of his past, a bright light, a crying girl, a dark room with red coloring, then he realized that something about the Saurains rang a bell some how... but what?

"Ever got the feeling that somehow... this place would... trigger something inside your head?" Cody asked "If it's a major pain in your head then yeah kid, i get ya." Duke said "No..." Cody said "It's like... ah, never mind. It's to crazy."

Later as the group was splitting up Wildwing said "Canard these guys have skills but why am i here?" "You're gonna bring out Dragonis." Canard said "Why me?" Wildwing asked "Maybe it's cuz' you're the coolest goalie on the planet." Cody said "Heck, he could turn you into a pancake and you'd still won't feel pain." Wildwing didn't want to picture himself as a pancake and said "Did i mention i'm half chicken?"

* * *

The ducks and the boy ran to another hallway and just when Canard's plan was starting, giving Wildwing a ten second head start into the base, when the doors shut. But not before Cody had entered the room to help Wildwing.

While Wildwing and Cody were walking down the hall and destroyed the robots gaurding the place Cody saw Dragonis before he turned invisable and tried to find him. Suddenly Wildwing was up in the air and the dragon appeared.

"Ok dragon breath," Cody said "Put my pal down or else." "My, i didn't expect to see you ever again since the last time we've met... Cody." Once he heard his Name Cody was shocked, how did the overlord know his name?

Suddenly Cody got another huge shock, walking out from behind Dragonis was another human boy, and he looked just like him! The only diffrance were the clothes he wore, a black and red body space suit. "Sir, shall i send these major babies to dream land?" the boy asked "Go ahead Hector." Dragonis said. Then the last thing Cody saw was Hector's fist and his close up face before the hit knocked him out.


	9. Fallow the Raptor

**Fallow the Raptor!**

_A bright light shined from the darkness and then a baby cry was heard. "Congratulations." a voice said "It's a healthy baby boy." The baby boy cried and cried until the doctor placed him in the arms of his mother, a young woman who had short black hair and light gray eyes "Aww, aren't you the cutest thing?" she cooed at the baby "Coochie coohie coo!"_

_"He's just so adorable." the young lady said "What are you going to name him?" "Cody," she said "I've always liked that name." Then the baby's grandparents came into the room and the mother said "Awww, how adorable!" "He is cute." the girl's father said "But don't you remember what we talked about? After the baby was born you must give him up." "But daddy," the girl said as she snuck a green wristband into the baby's blanket that had the boy's name on it "He's adorable! I can't do it!"_

_"Now honey," the mother said "Your far to young to raise a child of your own. Just give him to the care worker Mr. John, His already found a nice home for Cody to live in, in Hollywood." "But that's so far away!" the girl said "I won't let you take him!" the girl tried to make a run for it but the men were stronger and the baby was taken by forse leaving the baby's mother sobbing._

_Baby Cody was taken to a Lemon yellow car as a man said "Don't you worry Cody, i'm sure that the couple in your new home will be very nice to you." Just when the car drove up the baby suddenly vanished from the car and appeared in a machine thanks to the magical Saurain Wraith._

_Baby Cody was placed on a machine platform and a cube surrounded him, then there was a bright yellow light and the baby soon saw another baby that looked very much like himself but the other baby boy was mean and was already doing some kung fu moves "Perfect," the large red saurian said "The perfect warrior to raise as an unstopable force." "What are we gonna do with the creature we cloned?" An orange saurain named Seige said "He's no longer a use to us." Dragonis said "Send him away."_

_The next thing the baby knew he was being loaded into a ship with the Chameleon doing the job "Don't worry kid," the lizard said "At least you get to see the stars close up." The lizard pressed the fire botton and the rocket launched right out into outer space._

_The rocket zoomed for an hoar before it came into the reach of another planet, crash landing in the snow of the duck planet Puck World. The rocket opened up and Baby Cody saw snow and other buildings as far as the eye could see. The baby sniffled in the cold and started to cry but then a pair of bronze arms picked him up and he saw the face of the duck who would soon become his father. "Hello there," he said "What's your name?" the duck looked at the blanket and saw the name "Cody huh?" Canard asked "Nice name..." Canard brushed his hand across the baby's cheek and said "Don't cry anymore Cody, i'll take care of you. I'll take good care of you from now on."_

"Cody... Cody... CODY!" Wildwing shouted Cody woke up with a startled fright and said "What happened? Did we win?" "Nope," Wildwing said Cody realized they were strapped to a platform and the one at the controls was Dragonis, who was more then happy as he pulled the lever up sending the platform slowly going down. "When you hit those rays, you'll be insinerated." Dragonis told his captives "I've always had a passion for crispy duck."

"I don't suppose i could intrest you in a nice pasta salad instead huh?" Wildwing asked

* * *

Meanwhile Nosedive looked over the controls and tried to figure out which one would start the air ship "If i could just get this heap in the air." he found a button that looked interesting and said "Nosedive to tower, here goes nothing!" he pressed the button and saw that he started something alright... the window wippers. he made a buzzered sound as he said "Wrong."

* * *

Inside Mallory and Tanya were at the computers and Mallory accidently pressed the wrong button, setting off the bomb far to soon and the two female ducks had to run for their lives.

The explosion didn't go unnoticed and the overlord left the room, leaving Wildwing and Cody doomed to be zapped to death.

* * *

Meanwhile Canard, Grin and Duke were battling the other evil Saurians when suddenly they stopped and Siege said "Here come's the bad boy." "Bad boy?" The ducks asked then a pair of doors opened and a boy ran out of the hall into the room, a human boy who looked very familier.

"Cody!" Canard exclaimed "What are you doing here?" Instead of responding the boy kicked the duck in the chest and was rammed into Grin and Duke in one blow. Canard looked and saw the evil smile on 'Cody's face and said "My son..." he got angry and said "What did you do to my son!" "He's not your kid," Chameleon said "He's ours, meet Hector the violent. He's the meanest and the toughest fighter around and nobody beats him at anything."

Then the place shook and the evil doers teleported away while Duke said "I'm thinkin' that was a little too easy." "Forget it," Canard said "We've got to find Wildwing and Cody."

* * *

Wildwing and Cody were now closer to the rays then before as Wildwing said "Oh man, my feathers are starting to sweat!" "How do you think i feel?" Cody asked Then the rescue party came and Canard saw his son and his best friend in trouble "Wildwing! Cody!" Thinking quickly Duke used his puck grabber to hold on the the roof and swung down to grab Wildwing and Cody, saving them from becoming toast.

They landed back on the controls and Canard hugged his son "Cody, are you ok? Did that sicko hurt you?" "No dad, i'm fine." Cody said then Mallory and Tanya joined them and Mallory said "Grab your socks troups, in about 30 seconds we're about to be toast!"

Suddenly the wall next to them exploded and the group was startled. They looked out the newly made whole and saw that the air ship was gone "The Aerowing's gone!" Canard said in shock then he turned to Wildwing in anger and said "That kid brother of yours he-" Suddenly the aerowing appeared in front of them and Nosedive cheered "Woohoo! Nosedive to the rescue!"

The team went up and into the airship just as the Saurain's ship, the Raptor, came out of the destroyed palace and zoomed into a blue portal. "What's that!" Cody asked "It appears to be an dimentional gateway." Tanya said "Then let's fallow it," Wildwing said "Punch it Nosedive!"

The duck obeyed and the ship fallowed the red raptor into the portal and were closing in on them when a worm like creature came out of the ship and wrapped itself around the duck's ship. After Tany told the group that it was an eletromagnictic worm Duke said "If the thing get's bigger it could swallow the entire ship." "Toss something out and feed it to the thing!" Cody shouted as he hung on to the seat Nosedive was sitting at "With what? Everything's bolted down!" Tanya asked.

Suddenly the doors opened and Wildwing saw that Canard had opened the doors "Canard! WHat are you doing?" "I'm gonna shut this thing down!" "No dad!" Cody said "Are you crazy!" "It's the only way son, i'm sorry but i have to do it." Canard took out the mask and held it to Wildwing "Take it Wildwing, Take it!" then the worm grabbed Canard and pulled him out.

"CANARD!" "DAD!"

Wildwing grabbed his friend and held the mask tight while Grin hung on to him to prevent him from falling out "Take it," Canard said "Your team captin now." Then he let go "DAAAAAD!" Cody yelled he jumped out of the ship and grabbed his dad while Wildwing hung on to his leg as well as the mask. "Dad, you can't do this!" "Don't worry son," Canard said "You're ready to become a grown man." "But i can't live without you!" Cody yelled as a tear leaked from his face "Yes you can," Canard said giving the boy his baby blanket with something inside.

Then the duck let go "NOOOOO!" Wildwing and Cody yelled as Canard was pulled out of reach. His last words to the boy was "I love you Cody!" "I love you too dad," Cody said as he was pulled back into the ship with tears in his eyes, holding the baby blanket tight as he looked inside to see a picture frame of the boy with his father and best friends.

Then the ship appeared at the other end of the wormhole, over a little town with clear blue skys and white clouds "Where's the raptor?" Mallory asked "More to the point, where are we?" Wildwing asked. Cody looked out to see the new world and his stopped crying as he suddenly remembered seeing the same sky before... but is he really... could he truely be... home?


	10. Cody's True Family Found

**Cody's True Family Found**

The Aerowing landed in a secluded place in the woods, not to far from the town that had appeared as the first thing they saw in the new world. One by one the ducks came out of the ship and looked all over, the forest was so green and the sun was so warm, it was unlike anything that they had ever had in Puckworld. "Where are we?" Wildwing asked "You took the words right out of my mouth." Duke said.

"Hey Codster," Nosedive said as he looked around with a smile "Nice place isn't it? Right? ...Cody?"

Cody sulked as he looked around at the new world. Sure it looked better, somewhat better, then Puckworld but his heart was still broken. His father would have given anything to see a place like this. He'd would've given anything to even have his dad back. A tear fell from his face and the boy said "Hey, uh... mind if i explore... alone? You know to... you know."

"Well, ok." Wildwing said "But we'll met at that town we saw soon, just to let you know." "Ok." Cody said with a nod. He walked off into the woods, not caring about the new animals and sights the place had to offer. His mind was still on his father and he longed to see his father again. He looked at the baby blanket he carried in his pack and the boy placed his face into it, it was just a fuzzy and warm as it always was.

As he was walking he didn't pay any attention to where he was going as he walked down memory line when suddenly he bumped into something, no, _someone. _"Ow!" Cody shot his eyes up and he saw something that made his mouth drop and his sadness was quickly replaced by shock and wonder. Standing two feet from him was a human, just like him!

The human was a 14 year old girl with long blonde hair tied in a pony tail and crystal blue eyes. She wore awhite short sleeved T-Shirt, jean shorts and white runners. Cody couldn't help but have a funny feeling that she was somehow... close to him, but what?

"Oh, i'm sorry," she said "I didn't see you there." "Uh..." Cody said not knowing what to even say next while the girl kept talking "Well, i guess it was kinda my fault, i was doing my karate practice and i think i got carried away with one of my moves."

Then she noticed how still Cody was and she said "Are you ok?" she lightly patted his cheeked and he snapped out of the daze "Oh, sorry." "That's ok," The girl said "My name's Luna, what's your's?"

"Cody."

"Well Cody, where's your parents? Are they nearby?" Luna asked Cody looked down and said "I... i just lost my... father... a few moments ago and..." "Oh," Luna gasped with shock "I'm so sorry." "What about you?" Cody asked, trying to change the subject in order to stop crying. "Oh my mother's nearby." Luna said "Can i see her?" Cody asked "I'm... well..."

"You don't even have to say another word." Luna said "Fallow me." Cody smiled at last and fallowed the girl to see more humans just about to leave the area with a few campers. The first was a fourteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes, not like Luna's blue eyes but they were still blue, his clothing was of a black sleeveless shirt with a white vest over the top, dark blue jeans and black and white runners.

Next to him was an eleven year old boy with short black hair and brown eyes. He wore a dark blue t-shirt, black shorts and brown sneekers with white stripes. Then there came a woman who left the large suv to check on her sons, she had long black hair, light gray eyes and wore a light blue shirt and a white skirt. "Are you two all packed?" She asked her sons.

"Sure mom," the older boy said "All packed." Then the woman saw Cody and said "Luna, who's that boy with you?" "He's Cody mom," Luna said "I found him while taking a hike." "Cody..." the woman said "That name... i've heard of it before." "Uh, you have?" "Yes, but it was a long time ago." the woman said "By the way, my name is Trinity, the richest woman in Anahiem. And these boys are my sons Lance and David."

"What are you suppose to be dressed like that?" David asked "Captin Comando or something?" "Uh, no." Cody said "I'm from Puck World where all the ducks on the planet love the sport of hockey. But right now it's been controled by Dragonis and now he's here and me and the Mighty Ducks must stop him." Lance laughed and said "I think this guy's read one to many comic books." "I'm serious!" Cody said "Yeah," David said "And i'm the legendary Tarzan."

Luna looked at Cody then at her mother and said "Mom, there's something about him that sorta looks like you." Trinity wasn't going to agree with her and saw about to say something when she saw Cody's face up close and realized that she was right. Then she saw the baby blanket the boy had not to mention the familier green wristband, the very same one he had given her first born before he vanished... that's when the truth donged on her.

"Cody? My little Cody?" she asked Cody looked into Trinity's eyes and realized that those were the very same motherly eyes he saw when he was born... and that could only mean one thing...

"Mama?" Cody asked in a mix of shock and surprize. Trinity ran up to the boy and gave her a huge hug while Luna, Lance and David looked on in shock "Mom?" They asked "Kids," she said "Meet your long lost older brother Cody." Hearing that Lance sighed and fainted, landing with a thud while Luna and David almost fainted as well but they stayed awake... then fainted.


	11. Cody's Family Meets the Ducks

**Cody's Family meets the Ducks**

Cody never knew that he'd end up meeting his mother or hid siblings when he came to the planet called Earth, his true home planet, and now he was riding with them on their way back to Anheim in their SUV while his siblings were still recovering from their sock. Cody sat on a seat as he fanned his siblings but they were still out cold. "So, mom," he said "Can i ask you something?"

"Sure, anything." Trinity said "If i am your son, why didn't you raise me? Didn't you love me?" "I did... i mean, i do love you honey." Trinity said "But when i gave birth to you i was... well let's say not old enought to have a child. So they took you away from me. That green wristband you wear along with your baby blanket is living proof that you are my son because those are the very same objects you had before you mysteryously vanished."

Vanished? Cody wondered then he remembered the Saurians and said "Well mom, i'm back now." "But where did you live all this time?" his mother asked "I couldn't find you for 17 years then you suddenly appear out of no where during our nature trip and... so, where were you?" "Puckworld," Cody said "My father was Canard, and he was the only family i ever had... until now. And speaking of family, how did you have the others?"

"Well," Trinity said as she started her story "It was 14 years after you vanished, i was 27 at the time and i had a happy life. Then one day i put on the ring a friend of mine gave me years ago and suddenly i was expecting Lance and Luna. It turned out that the ring made me pregnant with children whenever i put it on, but i didn't realize that until i had David. Now i still have it but i never bothered to wear it anymore. I'm thinking about passing it on to Luna when she wants to raise children."

Cody cocked an eyebrow and said "Somehow i don't think Luna would like the idea." "I'm going to wait until the time come for it." Trin said "Besides, who was thinking about having a baby so soon?" Then Lance, Luna and David woke up and David said "Are we home yet mom?" "Soon honey," Trin said "Very soon." Cody went to the other end of the large... road thing and saw the woods "I hope the Mighty Ducks will be able to track me down. I better call them."

* * *

The family arrived at a sight that shocked Cody so much his eyes bugged out and he left his mouth hanging open, his family lived in a huge mansion! "Whoa, dad would've like this huge place. It's as big as his favorite hockey rink!" "Well, your father must've really liked hockey." Lance said "Me and Luna love Hockey too." "On Puckworld everyone loves hockey," Cody explained "Hockey is everything from clothes to mottos." "That's just plain obsissive." David said "He's just not into Hockey," Luna said "He's really more into his rollerblades."

"What's Rollerblades?" Cody asked "Boy, you've really got a lot to learn about other sports." Luna said "Other sports?" Cody asked "Oy, it's worse then i thought." Lance said as he slapped his head.

* * *

Hoars later Cody had seen all of the rooms the very wide and big building that was the family house Cody was stunned by how big every room was to fit large things, even an indoor swimming pool! He even lost track of time until he saw the setting sun as well as a painting about a forest with ducks in a pond "The ducks!" He exclaimed "I compleatly forgot about them! I've got to call them!"

He turned on his com and said "Guys, come in guys, it's me Cody!" "Cody?" Wildwing responded from the other end "Where are you? We were starting to worry about you!" "You'll never belive this but i have a for real family here, my birth family were right on this planet the whole time!" "Your what!" the duck asked in shock "C-Cody, i... i don't believe it! I mean- it's not like i don't trust you. I..." "I can bring them to you if you want." Cody said "Well, i don't know... you did have that little accident the last time you drove." "That guy came out of no where that time!" Cody said "Besides, it won't happen like last time, there's no snow. Trust me."

"Well... ok, we're at a hockey rink called the Pond and we just got the jobs as the new hockey team of the city." "I'm on it."

* * *

Outside the pond the ducks were outside as they looked for the car or something that the humans were coming here to see when the SUV, now with scratches and signs stuck to it, came crashing by and screeched to a halt a few feet from where they stood "Yep, Cody's a good kid, but his driving's terrable." Wildwing said as he shook his head.

Then the doors opened and Trinity, David, Luna and Lance, all looking like they were going to have a heart attack, jumped out of the SUV and Lance exlaimed "LAND! Solid land!" Cody jumped out and said "Well, i told you i was a bad driver mom." Trinity was about to respond when she and her kids looked op and saw the ducks "Hi." Wildwing said then the humans, save for Cody, fainted and the ducks looked at the other in confusion "Was it our breaths?" Nosedive asked Cody just laughed. This was a very interisting meeting alright, one that his family won't forget!


	12. Ups and Down of Earth

**Ups and Downs on Earths**

A few days had pasted since the ducks had meet Cody's family, even bigger of a surpise when they found out that Cody's mother was the rishest woman in the city, which made Cody the first born heir of millons of money! Dispite learning about being rich it didn't change the boy a bit nor the fact that the ducks were 'among the peasents' as one millionair stated about them but they just simply chose to ingore those comments and just make themselves at home.

During the same time the ducks became popular hockey stars Cody was learning about a few things on Earth, though rich human manners was a compleat mystery to him and the suties only made him look like a dork.

Outside the mantion Cody wondered more and more about the human things in life. Luna, Lance and David all knew what was what but Cody was still new to earth.

For instence, one time David and Cody were walking down a street when Cody turned his attention at a place with lots of animals behind cages and other things "What's this place?" Cody asked "The Zoo." David said "That's where we keep all kinds of animals." Cody wondered why all the animals weren't outside and that was when he decided to free them all... resulting in an animal stampeed across Aniheim!

Another time Cody was walking with Lance and Luna who were walking past a building with a dog show going on when a cat came out of a trash can. "What's that?" Cody asked "A cat." Lance said "They're sometimes pets or wild animals." Luna said then the two left to join the dog show. However, Cody stayed behind and the boy picked up the cat "Hey there, are you lonely? I know where you'll have lots of friends to play with."

Then the boy brought the cat into the show and once the dogs saw the cat... it was a disaster as they chaced all over for the cat. Neatless to say the owners of the show and the dogs weren't happy.

Dispite that Cody found every day with the humans more wonderus then before.

Then one night Cody had just gotten home from having a hair cut oppointment, thanks to his mother, when the boy's com rang "Cody, we're ready to go to our first patrol." Wildwing said as his voice ansered from the com "And this time, don't take anything with wheels when you come." "Don't worry, i have another way." Cody said "I'll be over soon."

He went outside, back in his armor of cource, and he got on his new scooter, a thing he kinda liked, and went off to go to the pond. Lance, Luna and David saw their brother sneaking out after bedtime and they all decided to fallow him. David got on his skate board while Lance and Luna got their bikes and they fallowed Cody to the pond.

* * *

Cody arrived at the pond and parked his scooter outside and went in. Then he went inside and the three kids fallowed. The three fallowed Cody to the locker room of the mighty ducks and saw him turn a locker combanation to a locker three times before the locker opened up to show an elevator. Cody went in and he pressed a button, closing the elevator and sending him downwards to the hideout of the ducks.

Meanwhile David was playing with the locker as he turned the locker combanation "Uh, did he do it Clock wise or counter clock wise?" he asked "He had to do it some way, didn't you pay attention?" Luna asked "Lance's hand was in my face." David said "Try Counter clock wise." Lance said "I did!" David said "Then the other way!" Lance said.

Then the doors opened and the kids went inside. "I bet Cody's just going to be so happy we came here." Luna said "I can't wait to see the look on his-" Suddenly when the doors opened the kids got a huge shock as they saw the ducks aim strange looking weapons at their faces "YIKES!" They screamed "Don't shoot! I'm to young to be roast!" David pleaded as he covered his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" Wildwing asked "Uh, seeing cookies?" Luna responded "Yeah right." Nosedive said "Spying on us right?" "More like on Cody," Lance said "Uh, i mean we won't tell!" "Don't worry guys," Cody said as he ran towards the ducks before stopping "We can trust them." "Shouldn't they be at home in bed?" Mallory asked "We couldn't sleep and we wanted something to entertain us." Luna said "I cross my heart that we won't tell anyone."

Wildwing thought about this then said "Alright, but you musn't tell anyone where you've been. Not even Trinity." "Our lips are zip lock fresh sealed." David said as he made a zipper motion with his hands.


	13. A Patrol and a Problem

**The Patrol and Hector attacks**

Cody was in the duck's roadster, the Migrator, and he, along with Lance, Luna and David were patroling the streets of Anaheim and so far Cody could tell that his siblings were having a blast. "I've never seen Anaheim at night before." Luna said "But now i love to see it again!"

Then Cody and Duke saw a couple being thretened by a biker gang and the group and Duke said "Man those people are in trouble we've got to help them." "No." Wildwing said "Finding Dragonis is our first prioraty." "Besides, why should we get involved with the humans problems?" "Uh hello! We're humans!" David said "Besides," Duke said "I've been on the wrong side before and if we don't fight evil wherever we find it we're no better then Dragonis himself."

Wildwing sighed and said "He's right, let's go."

The Migrator turned and went back to the alley where they got off and battled the bikers while Cody and his siblings watched. "I've got to admit," Lance said "Those ducks could be just the thing this city needs." "Really?" Cody asked "Yeah." his young brother asked while his younger brother watches the ducks fight with glee.

Afterwards the group returned to the migrator to continue their patrol. An Hoar after they had continued they heard an explosion inside a bank and Duke said "Man, i think someone blew up the vault in the bank." "And i suppose you want us to stop them?" Wildwing asked. After a quick silent moment the ducks burst into the bank and kicked the ninja's butts before leaving.

As Much as they wanted to join the fight Cody and his siblings knew that going out would spell trouble if anyone or anything caught a glimps of the four when they were suppose to be in bed and get them in trouble with their mother.

Hoars later when the ducks were done with their patrol the kids went back to the mantion to sleep the rest of the night away.

* * *

The next morning Cody and his siblings woke up a little late then their normal times, thanks to their late night patrol, and went to the dinning room where they met their mother. "Kids, how do you feel about a nice warm Beach vacation?" "Really?" Luna asked happily "Yes," Trinity said "Just as soon as Winter's over we'll go off to our island paradice."

"Not if i have anything to say about it." A familier voice said. "Oh no," Cody said, with his happy mood taking a sudden drop since he delete a homework file of Lance's by mistake. It was Hector! Before the family of five could do anything Hector put a gas mask on his face and tossed a green bomb at them, it releaced purple gas in a matter of seconds and the family ended up falling asleep, the gas was sleeping gas!

While the family was asleep Hector used a gadget to scan them for his own family, a clone family. Then he Removed his mask and used his teleporter to take Cody, Luna, Lance, David and Trinity away to the raptor.


	14. Battle on the Raptor

**Battle on the Raptor**

Wildwing was wondering what was taking Cody so long with his family, he had promiced to come back in the morning but the boy was already an hour late. He figured that he must be somewhere with his family, like on a picnic or whatever, it problably wouldn't be a very good idea to just call if it ment interupting something inportent as a family bonding time.

He and his team walked down the hall until they saw their maneger Phil pacing around as he said "There's got to be some why i can make this pay." Then he stopped and said "I know, Offical MIghty Ducks secret lair tour, Ten bucks ahead." Duke went up to their maneger and said "You lead a very rich fantacy life Phil."

Nosedive noticed the very cool high tech computer Tanya had just installed and said "Whoa-ho! Nice main frame Tanya." "Well, i found this chain of stores called 'Letric Labs'," the duck said as she flipped the pages of a book lightly "I call it the Drake One, we can use it to look for Dragonis any time we want, like now even!"

"Yeah, well i wouldn't give a used puck bag for our chances of finding him." Wildwing said, already losing hope on ever finding the evil over lord. "Wildwing," Duke said "It's time you put on that mask and started acting like a leader." "Just... keeping it until we find Canard," the white mallard said.

Suddenly Wildwing's com rang and the ducks were surprised to hear Cody's voice on the other end "Guys! Help!" "Cody?" Wildwing asked "What's going on?" "I'm on the raptor! They've taken me and my family hostage!" "What?" the ducks cried in alarm "How did that happen?" Nosedive asked "Hector, my- agh!" then the call ended "Cody? Cody!" Wildwing cried as he tried to call the human boy back but the call was gone "I don't like this." "And who's Hector?" Nosedive asked "Duke was about to awnser when the computer locked on the signal of the raptor and they ran off to save their friend.

* * *

Cody, Trinity, Lance, Luna and David had their harms roped to some pipes my Hector as he and his army of the clones, each looking like the family, and Hector said "Now don't go anywhere, We'll be back with Duck soup for dinner." then they left and Lance said "This isn't fair! We didn't even get a chance to fight!" "Not now Lance." Luna said as she tugged on the pipe she was tied to.

* * *

The ducks had just cut a hole in the raptor and lowered themselves down, while Phil who had accumpanied them was left behind, they had just split up when Hector came out and said "Guys!" "Cody!" Wildwing said "I thought you were taken prisoner!" "I was," Hector said "But i escaped and got away from my clone Hector." "Hector?" Nosedive asked "The evil clone that looks like Cody." Hector said "Wait a second," Duke said, getting out his sword as he went over to the boy "How do we know your not Hector himself?"

"What are you talking about, it is me!" Hector said "I am Cody!" "Then tell us something he'd know." Hector smiled wickedly and said "How about when you've just gotten tricked!" Then the clones attacked with the saurians and the ducks battled both the aliens and the clones.

* * *

Cody heard the battle and said "We've got to get out of here!" "In case you haven't noticed, we're a little tied up at the moment!" David said as he tugged his ropes. "I have an idea," Luna said "Mom, get out your crediet cards." "Now's not the time for shopping!" Lance snapped "How can you even think of shopping at a time like this!" "No, i've seen this in a movie once." Luna said as she managed to get out her own card out and her mom's and used them as saws to cut the ropes.

"Luna, this is crazy!" Lance said "You can't expect for those thin cards to just cut the-" Suddenly the ropes that held Luna fell and the girl jumped for joy "Now untie us!" David said "Let's go!" Cody said.

* * *

The family had just arrived at the battle when Hector and the clones tackled them and held them down so they wouldn't help the ducks and they fored them back into the other room but this time, while David and his clone were thrashing about, David hit a laser that belonged to the saruians and Hector gasped when it turned on "You idiot! You acticated the disintegrator!"

"The what?" David asked before the laser hit his clone, turning the boy into ashs and the real Davind screamed in horror.

* * *

Wildwing heard the scream and tried to run to the rescue but Dragonis, who had joined the fight, prevented him until the screams and the shouts of the kids, as well as the laser suddenly stopped. "CODY!" Wildwing called out but Cody didn't respond "Maybe he got hit with the disintagrator, now he's nothing but ash and dust." Dragonis said "No!" Wildwing shouted but a tear leaked out of his eye in sadness.

"Deal it duck boy." the invisable saruian said after he tossed Wildwing to the ground "Canard is traped for all times, and his son is gone for good, along with the mask."

That's when Wildwing realized that he still had the mask in his pack and he put it on his face, it turned gold and he said "Wrong Dino Breath!" Wildwing, who could now see Dragonis, grabbed the device that made him invisable and broke it. Now with the red lizard seeable the ducked tackled the lizard and was about to give him a punch when Seige's voice came out of a speaker "The city is in range my lord."

A few seconds later the raptor shook and the ducks were shaken around when Tanya and Grin, looking like burnt toast, ran into the room and Tanya said "You guys aren't going to believe this." "Oh, what now?" Mallory asked

"We'll were kinda, sorta, gonna crash."

"What!" Wildwing asked

"Let's get out of here!" A familier voice shouted the ducks turned and Cody, along with Lance, Luna and David, ran out from out of no where and Wildwing shouted "Kids! You're ok!" "Where's your mom?" Duke asked "Not now! We've got an air ship to escape!" "Right, let's go!" Nosedive said the ducks and the kids climbed the ropes and escaped just in time before the raptor went down and dissapeared.

After they knew that raptor had escaped Mallory turned to the kids and she said "So what happened to Trinity?" "She's ashes!" David sobbed as he and his two older twin siblings broke into tears. "You mean... she's... oh." Nosedive said as Cody hung his head "Now what are we gonna do?" Wildwing thought about it then he said "Well kids, how about you move into the base? We could really use your help... And... i've really grown attached to you. So, what do you say?"

"Daddy!" Luna squealed happily as she hugged Wildwing with David and Lance. Cody giggled and said "Nice to be on the team guys."

"So can we have costumes?" David asked the ducks "I'm thinking like a cape and maybe some cool speedy shoes with a bunch of lights..." As the boy rambled on and on Mallory sighed and said "Oh brother, this won't be easy to handle."


	15. A New Family and New Names

**A New Family and New Names**

A few days past and the 4 siblings lives had changed for the better. Since Trinity was the only one in their family, they inhereted lots of money and that money was used to work on new things that the ducks needed and so did the newly named Flashblade kids. In fact the name imediantly changed them from normal kids to stars in just one day!

During Cody's first days at school he felt comfortable about being with a human kind like him and not be rediculed as a freak. He had just gotten to his last class of the day when he accidently dropped a pencil in class and he was about to pick it up when someone else did first. When Cody saw who it was his heart imediantly went thumping like a rock and roll drum. She was a very beautiful girl with long messy red hair in two braids and sparkling gray eyes wearing a pair of stained overalls and a red shirt "Hiya, new around here huh?" "Yes," Cody said "I'm C-Cody Flashblade. I-I live in the Pond, i mean throug- i mean-!"

"Easy youngin'," the girl said "Say it don't spread it, Name's Tyra Gordon. I live next to the Pond with my mom and Pop, Care to drop by sometimes?" "Would i?" Cody asked blushing as hearts thumped in and out in his eyes "Sure, anyone who loves hockey so much to live in a hockey rink is a friend of mine."

* * *

Later that day as a crime was being commited Cody and his friends stepped out of the Migrator and striked a pose. Cody wore his armor but he also wore a red helmet with a silver vizer to hide his identity from the people of aniheim. The ducks also gave his siblings armor of their own as well as something to hide their identities.

Lance's armor was a gray chest place over the top of his chest and a black short sleeve T-Shirt, blue jeans held up by a leather belt and dark gray boots. He also wore black fingerless gloves with his cuffs changing into a light gray color and a black mask.

Luna's armor looked a little like Mallory's armor only the leotard was sky blue and the armor itself was white with a silver upside-down 'V' on the front, White boots, light blue fingerless gloves with silver knuckle guards and a yellow mask.

And lastly David's armor was a white chest plate over a maroon short sleeve shirt, dark blue pants held up by a brown belt and white boots, dark gray knee pads on his knees, a silver and gray headmand with the Mighty Ducks Symbol on it and dark gray whristbands.

"Who are you suppose to be?" A bank robber asked.

"I'm Canard!" Cody replied.

"I'm Jet!" Lance said

"I'm Wave!" Luna said

"And i'm Storm!" David said "And we're the Mini Mighty Ducks! Prepair to face frost bite!"

As the kids fought the bank robber Hector looked down from the top of a building and said "You may have won our last battle but i'll be back, i swear it." then he turned and walked away.

* * *

That night as everyone turned in for the night Wildwing checked on his newly adopted children and when he checked on David he found the boy awake in his bed with a hand held video game in his hand "Take that you cruddy alien invadors!" he said as he kept playing his video game until he looked up and saw Wildwing looking at him with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh," The boy put his game behind his back and said "Hi Wildwing." "Aren't you suppose to be in bed?" Wildwing asked "I know," David asked "But i'm not tired." "And why's that?" the duck asked. It was then that David made a sad down face and he said "Because... i miss mommy." as the boy started to cry Wildwing went over to the boy's side and stroked his back softly "There there, your mother might be gone but i'm here now... i know i'll never be able to replace your mother but i'll do my best. Besides, i care about you just as much as she did. No matter what happens i'll be there for you as a father just like your mother was there for you."

"Really?" David asked as he smiled Wildwing Wiped away a tear off the boy's face and said "Really... son." Touched David tackled the duck in a tight hug and the mallard hugged the child back as he stroked the boy's back softly until the boy fell asleep. After gently placing the boy back in bed he stroked his cheek softly and whispered "Good night son." "Daddy..." the boy sighed as he turned to the side as he slept. Wildwing smiled, turned off the video game and walked off, leaving the boy to sleep happily as he softly said "I think i'm going to like being a father."


End file.
